Let me go!
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Right after the beginning of WW2, Poland is taken in in the house of Germany. He doesn't want to though, and tries to persuade Germany to let him go. Contains yaoi!


**My first serious attempt to writing APH, although I feel like it's a major failure because they're just too OOC. This is supposedly right after the beginning of WW II, since Poland was the first to be attacked (and taken control of).**

**This contains some explicit yaoi.**

**This also might contain some grammar- and vocabulary errors that could make a native English speaker shudder in horror.**

**And I must admit APH isn't mine at all. Maybe that's a good thing, because I'm probably not brilliant enough to make such an hilarious series out of something as boring as history.**

_Let me go!_

"Germanyyyy!"

Poland barged into Germany's study, stomping his feet as loud as possible.

"Germany, let me go!"

"No." Germany didn't even bother to look up from his work.

Poland stomped his feet again. "I'm, like, telling you let me go! I don't want to be here in your house! And you're totally not treating me properly!"

"Stop complaining and you'll be treated better." Germany finally looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Poland pouted.

"Because you're a guy," Germany sighed.

"That's, like, totally discriminating to say! Everyone is emancipating these days! If women are equal to men, then men can be like, totally equal to women too!"

Germany watched Poland a moment longer in disbelief before he returned to his paperwork. "Just go to your room. Stop bothering me."

"I won't stop bothering you until you, like, let me go." Poland crossed his arms and glared at Germany's back. _He was totally being ignored!_

"Germanyyy!" Poland started hitting Germany's back with childish swings of his arms. "Let me go!"

"Nein! Will you shut up!" Germany slapped Poland's hands away.

"Totally not!"

"Let me work!" Germany glared at the smaller man.

"If you let me go, I will!"

"I will not." Germany huffed and turned around to his paperwork once again, leaning forward to grab a pen.

"You're, like, such a horrible man."

"I'm following my orders too." Germany picked up a few letters to arrange them into a neat pile.

"Then don't."

"What are you saying," Germany chuckled bitterly. "All my orders come through letters these days. I don't even get a chance to protest. Now go to your room!"

"I totally won't leave until you let me go!"

"I can't do that, so I won't."

"But whyyyy~" Poland whined and put his elbows on Germany's shoulders, trying a different approach.

Germany ignored him.

Poland lowered his face to Germany's ear. "Like, why won't you let me go~?"

Germany marked a few sentences in the text he was reading, stubbornly ignoring Poland.

Poland snapped straight and stomped his foot "Answer me! You're being, like, totally a-"

Poland almost choked and shrieked in surprise as the iron fist grabbed his collar and pulled him down roughly. Strong, dry lips were pressed tightly against his. A tongue slipped past both their lips to wet them before it forced its entrance into Poland's mouth.

Poland struggled, trying to get away from the taller man, but Germany rose from his chair and swirled Poland around to lean against the desk.

Poland couldn't hold out long before he had to respond to the heated kiss. His body would betray him before his mind caught up with the situation.

Germany pulled back a few inches, just enough for their lips to separate. His hand planted next to Poland's hip on the desk.

"Like, what are you doing," Poland panted.

"Isn't this what you were trying to accomplish?"

"W- why would I do that?" Poland tried to retreat a little more, but found himself being pushed on top of the desk. The hand next to his hip shoved away the papers absentmindedly, but in a neat pile anyway.

"I wouldn't know." Germany looked down and flipped the border of the skirt Poland was wearing. "But coming dressed like this. Throwing a tantrum like that. Isn't it quite too obvious?"

"It's like, totally not wh-" Again he was interrupted by hot lips, this time still moist from their last kiss. Germany was a forceful kisser, but Poland was completely lost when he was lifted to sit completely on the desk. _He wasn't enjoying this! Germany was his enemy! But why did it feel so strangely good?_

The hand that was on the desk firmly held his hip, while the other rose to take a firm grip on the back of his head. Poland felt how his own hands finally came into action and his fingers pushed over the skin of Germany's head. As he clenched his fingers down, he tussled the blonde hair that had been combed back neatly like always. He forcibly scraped his fingertips over the scalp of the man kissing him, ruining his neat appearance just out of spite.

_After all, the fingers roughly massaging the back of _his_ head were ruining his hairdo as well!_

Germany started kneading his hip, seemingly careful before going onto the next stage. Poland whined at the thought.

Poland ignored the hand and concentrated on the tongue battling with his own instead. He tried to push the tongue out of his mouth, slightly pulling the other's hair back. Germany chuckled and pushed in even harder, exploring every side and corner of Poland's mouth. Poland shivered as the tongue traced his palate. The hand on the back of his head tightened and forced his head to turn slightly, giving Germany a better angle to penetrate his tongue in Poland's mouth. Poland whined quietly and his fingers clasped and unclasped in Germany's hair.

The large hands moved over his body, one down his spine and one up his chest. Fingers flicked lightly at the hem of his skirt and the top button of his blouse. One hand firmly slid up his thigh, retreating just as fast to slide back over the fabric and dig itself underneath his vest, pulling it upwards quickly. Lips parted just long enough for the clothing to be removed, fixing back on each other immediately after.

One hand rubbed the skin of Poland's back underneath his blouse while the other slipped the buttons open one by one. Poland gasped at the touch of the cold fingers on his skin and arched his back. His chest pushed against Germany as tight as possible to avoid the icy hands. Germany snickered and the cold hand slipped down into the back of Poland's skirt, warming itself on warm skin with goose bumps. Poland shrieked, but couldn't back away this time. Trembling heavily he glared at Germany, who flicked open the last button and slipped the blouse off Poland's shoulders.

"Wearing women's clothing, but no bra?" He whispered huskily.

"Bras are to support breasts, and I, like, don't have those," Poland hissed.

"Aren't they for decoration too?"

Poland huffed and his lips were once again taken by the taller man.

"You _are_ wearing some sexy panties, I hope?" Germany muttered against his swollen lips.

"Sh- shut up!"

Suddenly Germany pushed Poland down on his back on the desk. Both hands grabbed a knee and they slid up hot skin, pushing the skirt up. Draping the skirt on Poland's belly, Germany lightly traced the lines of the plain – but female – panties.

"I would have expected something more extravagant," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Poland tried to sit up, protesting, but Germany leaned down and lightly sucked on the fabric of the cotton panties. Poland gasped and fell back.

Germany quickly removed the panties and licked up the white thighs. Poland shuddered and moaned, muffling his voice with an arm. Germany lightly teased over the hot skin, creating pink and red spots on the almost unblemished skin. _Almost._ His tongue trailed a scar from the thigh up to the hipbone, where it disappeared under the fabric of the skirt. He chuckled as he licked down from the bellybutton over smooth skin and teased back to a thigh. He lifted one leg so he could lick right in the middle of the sensitive skin that was always hidden between legs.

Poland's moaning started to sound like sobbing as his breath came in shuddering jolts. He whined loudly when the hot tongue slipped right past the center of his arousal once again.

Germany rose and watched Poland's flushed face. He raised his hand to pull away the arm covering Poland's mouth, slipping in his fingers.

Poland licked at them once, moaning loudly. "Just, like, touch me already!"

"Still demanding, huh?" Germany prodded with his fingers to force Poland to lick them. Germany licked the side of Poland's face while he slowly thrust his fingers in and out the whining mouth. Poland shifted his hips, trying to touch Germany with it. When he didn't succeed, he let go of Germany's hair to please himself.

Germany caught his wrist an inch before he could touch the demanding hardness. A snicker sounded in his ear.

"We can't do that, now can we Feliks?"

Poland shivered all over and squeaked softly at hearing his name. Germany spoke with such a soft an low voice, totally not like he normally would.

Three fingers traced his teeth and his tongue. He finally obliged to lick them properly and he started to swirl his tongue around the fingers one by one.

"Now you're starting to understand, I see," Germany chuckled low, kissing Poland's cheek tenderly.

Germany fell back to Poland's lower parts again. The fingers were pulled from his swollen lips, the still dry pinky tracing down flushed skin, swirling around a nipple once before proceeding its way down. A wet finger carefully prodded at Poland's entrance.

Poland gasped as the finger entered, but his back arched as soon as a hot wet mouth captured his arousal. He closed his mouth to muffle his high-pitched moan as a strong tongue pushed up and down his length.

He whimpered when the mouth started sucking on him, a second finger being pushed into his back. The fingers scissoring him and moving around inside felt so strange. But the wetness covering and sucking on him was overpowering that feeling. Heat was building in his stomach, and he couldn't make it go away even if he had still wanted to.

A third finger pushed in and Germany hummed, sending shivers of pleasure and moans of pain through Poland's body simultaneously. A tear dribbled down his cheek, but he didn't even notice himself. The moving inside was horrible, the sucking was delightful.

Germany moved up again. He kissed up the trace of the tear on Poland's cheek and licked the lips to gain entrance once again. Poland opened his mouth willingly to let Germany kiss him fully. He could taste a strange saltiness on Germany's tongue.

Fingers slipped out. Poland whined. Although the fingers hadn't been comfortable, now he felt cold and empty down there.

Two strong hands took hold of his sides and he was slid down a little, until his hips were resting on the edge of the desk. He could feel the sharp line pushing in his soft skin. The hands smoothes his skirt, before pushing up his legs. Each leg was draped over an elbow, and Poland watched Germany in a mixture of curiosity and expectation.

"Ready?"

"Like, totally," Poland breathed out.

He screeched as Germany suddenly pushed in.

He couldn't remember when Germany had even opened his pants. If he could, he would probably have tried to back away at seeing such a massive German… But he hadn't.

Germany leaned forward to claim his lips, slowly pulling out while Poland whimpered. He pushed in again, slowly this time. It took a minute before Poland finally responded to the kiss and Germany started to speed up. The pain was slowly going away, but it remained very uncomfortable.

Until Germany hit that spot.

Poland's lips broke loose to emit a sound that could either be a moan or a shriek. Germany quickly caught the swollen lips back and continued hitting that spot. Poland moaned into Germany's open mouth, his hands running up and down Germany's spine. With some effort he dug his hands underneath Germany's shirt and he pushed the fabric up so he could touch skin.

Germany started panting slightly, lips now moving an inch above Poland's. Poland extended his tongue to lick the moving lips and found his name to be whispered on a breath.

A strong hand grabbed his wet hardness. Slipping due to his own saliva, Germany stroked Poland fiercely, whispering 'Feliks' every few breaths now. Poland couldn't hold silent for longer than his intake of air anymore. His loud moans filled Germany's study. The creaking noise of the desk that probably had never been abused like this before joined his moans at every thrust. The low panting and the slapping of skin onto skin.

"Mmmmm, L- Ludwig," Poland choked out. The last time the sweet spot was hit, Poland came. His back arched higher than he had thought possible, the name of the one above him leaving his lips like a spell. White heat splattered on his chest and Germany's neat and clean shirt.

Germany groaned deep and filled Poland. Poland's breath hitched in the fading of his climax, feeling hot and wet and full.

He opened dazed eyes to look into Germany's face. He couldn't read the expression. It could be satisfaction, but it could also be shame or determination. It was a puzzling expression.

"G-Germany?" Poland whispered, voice hoarse.

Germany narrowed his eyes and made a confirming sound.

"Will you, like, let me go _now_?"

"Of course not. I don't think I ever want to either."

Poland sat up, gaping in disbelief. "Whaaa-? You're like, totally horrible!"

Germany smiled. "You made me like that yourself, just now."

**Please review to tell me how I can improve this, writing about APH instead of two random people on a desk T.T**


End file.
